Tempo perdido
by Mary Lupin
Summary: [One Shot HG] Alguns finais não são tão felizes quanto nós pensamos que são.


_Leiam a fic ouvindo a música "She falls asleep", do McFly. Acho que é o melhor para vocês, para dar mais... "emoção"._

_Boa leitura._

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you_

_Ela adormeceu e tudo o que ela pensa é sobre você_

_She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you_

_Ela adormece e tudo o que ela sonha é sobre você_

_When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you_

_Quando ela acorda, o ar que ela respira é por você_

Ela estava deitada, o travesseiro levemente molhado pelas lágrimas. Os olhos fechados, o quarto escuro e o silêncio davam a impressão – correta – de que ela estava dormindo. Quem visse Gina Weasley naquele momento poderia apostar que ela estava tendo o pior sonho do mundo. Sua testa estava franzida, a cara de choro e as lágrimas eram provas disso. Sonho ruim? Ninguém tem um _sonho _ruim. Apenas pesadelo. É "pesadelo" como nomeamos, e apenas assim. E não estava tendo um pesadelo. Ela estava sonhando. Sonhava com um garoto magricela, de cabelos negros, olhos verdes, óculos. Ela estava com esse garoto, ele tinha voltado para ela.

Eles tiveram que se separar. E isso foi para o bem dela. Para que ela não corresse perigo. Mas _ele_ corria perigo. E era isso o que ela não queria. Para ela, isso era injusto e egoísta, apenas ele correndo perigo. Mas ele não quis, não quis, e ela teve que ceder.

Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Um barulho a fez acordar assustada. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor. Achava que ele tinha voltado. Olhou para os lados, a respiração ofegante. Ninguém.

- Quem... - a voz rouca dela mal saiu de sua boca.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. À procura do barulho, encontrou apenas sua mãe arrumando as coisas, seu pai lendo o jornal e seus dois irmãos mais velhos, Gui e Carlinhos que passavam as férias n'A Toca.

- Bom dia, Gina. - disse Gui, acenando para ela.

Gina não respondeu. Ainda procurava por ele. Ele estava lá, ela sabia, tinha certeza. Ela ouvira aquele barulho, só podia ser ele...

_You're why she wants to live_

_Você é a razão dela querer viver_

_She's not got that much more to give_

_Ela não tem muito o que dar_

- Gina? - perguntou Carlinhos. - Você está ouvindo?

A garota olhou para os irmãos e para os pais, que olhavam para ela assustados.

- Tem... Mais alguém aqui. - ela disse, ainda procurando por ele.

- Ah – disse Gui, levantando-se e colocando a mão no ombro dela, que estava de costas para ele. - Gina, não tem ninguém aqui. Só nós. Eu, você, Carlinhos, mamãe e papai.

Gina virou-se brava, fazendo com que Gui largasse seu ombro assustado.

- Vamos Gina, vamos tomar café-da-manhã. - disse seu pai, que olhava para ela preocupado.

- Não estou com fome, obrigada. - disse ela. - Eu... vou para o meu quarto... Não quero comer, mãe, sério. - completou, quando viu que a mãe iria insistir. Subiu as escadas até o seu quarto. Ligou a luz e ficou lá sentanda.

- Cadê você? - perguntou ela, sentando-se, com os joelhos colados no corpo. - Eu _preciso_ de você.

_She sits alone, on her phone_

_Ela se senta sozinha, perto do telefone_

_And she's calling about a broken home_

_E ela fala sobre um lar partido_

_And I don't know what I should say cause she's crying_

_E eu não sei o que devo dizer, porque ela está chorando_

_And feels as though she's thrown it all away_

_E sinto que, apesar que ela jogou tudo fora_

_She won't last another day_

_Ela não vai durar mais um dia_

Lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Eu preciso de você...

Enquanto isso, ele estava não muito longe de lá. Esperava para o momento certo. Erro dele.

- Cadê você... - ela ainda chorando, procurava por uma solução. Ela tinha a solução, uma ótima solução, que acabaria com todo o sofrimento dela. Mas ela tinha medo do que aconteceria com ela. Muito medo. Engatinhando, saiu procurando por aquele objeto que a atormentada. - Ai! - disse. Havia encontrado. Naquela escuridão, ela olhou aquele objeto pontudo, aquela faca. Olhou aquele objeto brilhante. Encostou na parede, ainda olhando aquilo. Com a mão direita trêmula, segurou fortemente a faca. Esticou a mão esquerda para a luz da janela, e cortou o pulso, seguindo o caminho da veia. - Ah...

Ele parou.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo. - disse ele para os dois amigos. - Com Gina. _Vamos_! - e saiu correndo deixando os amigos estupefatos.

Ele sentia que alguma coisa ia acontecer, sentiu que ela estava deixando tudo o que eles tentaram construir em poucas semanas, estava desistindo...

_You're climbing the stairs, unaware that she's hurting_

_Você está subindo as escadas, sem perceber que ela está machucada_

- Não, por favor. - dizia ele para si mesmo, correndo o mais rápido possível para encontrá-la.

Enquanto isso, o sangue corria, a dor era imensa, e ela chorava. Podia ainda voltar atrás, sair correndo, fazer uma atadura... Mas como iria explicar aquilo? Não poderia. O sangue corria rápido demais.

- Ai... - gemeu ela. - Isso... dói.

Ele continuou correndo, sem parar, sem pedir desculpas pelas pessoas que esbarrava, ele só queria encontrá-la, e descobrir que está tudo bem com ela.

- Vai estar tudo bem, nada está acontecendo... - disse ele, tentando se convencer, mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo era inútil

_Bad and lying very still on the floor by the door_

_Ela continua deitada no chão perto da porta_

_But it's locked and she was hoping_

_Mas está trancada e estava esperando_

_You would come back for more_

_Você voltaria por mais_

_But it's too late to realize you've made mistakes_

_Mas é tarde demais para perceber que você cometeu erros_

Ela começou a ficar tonta, não iria agüentar mais tempo... Nem ao mesmo teve tempo de escrever uma carta para ele... Era tarde demais. Deitou-se no chão e se pôs a chorar, com o pulso ensangüentado ao seu lado, mostrando a ela o que ela tinha feito.

Corria, corria, corria, correu mais rápido do que já correra em sua vida.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you_

_Ela adormeceu e tudo o que ela pensa é sobre você_

_She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you_

_Ela adormece e tudo o que ela sonha é sobre você_

_When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you_

_Quando ela acorda, o ar que ela respira é por você_

_You're why she wants to live_

_Você é a razão dela querer viver_

_She's not got that much more to give_

_Ela não tem muito o que dar_

- Harry... Eu só queria... - disse ela, com muito esforço. - Ficar com você para sempre...

_Please save me_

_Por favor me salve_

_I've been waiting,_

_Eu estive esperando,_

_Been waiting for too long_

_Esperando por demasiado tempo_

- Harry...

Ele sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Correu tão rápido, tropeçou e se machucou.

- Não! - disse ele. - Não há tempo, vamos. - levantou-se e mesmo com o pé machucado, continuou a correr, mesmo que doesse, poderia cuidar disso depois.

- Ah, Harry. - disse ela, olhando para o pulso.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you_

_Ela adormeceu e tudo o que ela pensa é sobre você_

_She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you_

_Ela adormece e tudo o que ela sonha é sobre você_

_When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you_

_Quando ela acorda, o ar que ela respira é por você_

_You're why she wants to live_

_Você é a razão dela querer viver_

_She's not got that much more to give_

_Ela não tem muito o que dar_

Ele chegou na casa. Sem pensar duas vezes, escancarou a porta.

- _Cadê a Gina_? - perguntou Harry.

- Harry, você voltou! Estávamos... - começou a mãe, sorrindo.

- _Cadê a Gina_?! - gritou Harry.

- Lá em cima, em seu quarto. - disse Gui, assustado.

Nunca ninguém o vira assim. Saiu correndo, o pé doía demais, para subir as escadas era necessário um grande esforço.

_Please save me_

_Por favor me salve_

_I've been waiting_

_Eu estive esperando_

_Been waiting for too long_

_Esperando por demasiado tempo_

- Harry...

_Bam_! A porta abriu, e ela viu aquele mesmo garoto que estava em seus sonhos...

- Harry...?

- _Gina_! - berrou ele, olhando para o estado dela. - O que você fez... Ah, não, Gina, você se machucou...

Ela tocou o rosto dele. - É de verdade... Você está aqui...

Ele olhou assustado, negou com a cabeça, a lágrimas começaram a rolar. - Não, por favor, não fale nada, eu vou te ajudar, cuidado com esse pulso, é só te levar para qualquer hospital trouxa e você vai ficar melhor...

- Não, Harry... - disse ela, chorando. - Não adianta mais...

- Gina, por favor, não fale nada, eu vou te salvar, é uma promessa, eu vou te salvar!

- Não faça promessas que você não possa cumprir, Harry... Não faça...

Ela passou a ver tudo tão borrado.

- Isso dói... - disse ela, chegando mais perto. Sentiu-se sendo levantada, e percebeu que ele a carregava. - Não, Harry...

- Por favor, Gina, fique quieta, eu vou te ajudar!

Percebeu então, o que estava acontecendo. E o que fizera. Ela estava _morrendo_.

- Harry... Não... Eu não quero... Não quero morrer...

- Então não fale, eu vou te levar para um hospital, você irá melhorar, nós vamos ficar juntos, eu prometo...

Ela olhou para a imagem borrada, ela só via os olhos brilhantes... Mas ela percebeu que não era felicidade, era tristeza, eram lágrimas...

- Harry... Eu esperei tempo demais... Eu não quero morrer... Mas eu...

Ele deitou-a na cama, e segurou seu pulso.

- Você não pode morrer, Gina, por favor! Não, Gina!

Ela sorriu. - Desculpa Harry... Eu esperei demais.

Seu braço tornou-se pesado... Tudo ficou escuro... E ela sentiu, pela última vez, os lábios daquele quem ela amava.

- Eu... te amo, Harry. Perdão.

Tudo ficou escuro, e ela não voltou mais.

_N/A: Não me matem, não me matem... Acho que é a one shot mais trágica que já pensei em escrever... Desculpem-me, mas veio essa idéia..._

_Mary Lupin._


End file.
